


I Love You! I Mean-

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Love Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, Shy Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Accidental love confessions should be a tag. Just saying.





	I Love You! I Mean-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cachette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cachette/gifts).



> Inspired by acachette's art! Make sure to check out their tumblr <3
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely misbehavingvigilante!

If Steve could die from mortal embarrassment right then and there, he would. Because Tony Stark- his biggest crush since moving into the tower last year- was staring at him like he’d grown two heads.

“Rhodey, I’m going to have to call you back,” Tony said into his Bluetooth. Had Steve not been hiding his face behind his hands, he would have seen the smile on Tony’s face. Instead, he was holding his breath in anticipation for the shock and disgust that would never come.

“Did I hear that wrong, or did you just say you loved me?” he purred.

“What? No, me? I was just kidding-”

“You totally meant it didn’t you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Steve nodded, cheeks burning with embarrassment, “Yes I did.” He ran anxious hands through his hair and tugged, trying his damnedest not to jump out of the elevator and run far, far away from there. Being stared at didn’t help in the slightest.

Just as Tony opened his mouth to speak, the Bluetooth chimed in his ear. He answered. “Oh, hey, platypus. Yeah. Sorry.” The elevator came to a stop. “Something just came up.” A pause and the doors opened. “Yeah. I actually won’t be able to go to that bar with you tonight,” he said, beginning to stride away. But then he gave Steve a _look_.

A _coy_ look.

“I have plans with someone else.” Then, he winked and turned away.

Steve’s reaction was very belated. After the doors closed, it was only then that he pulled out his shield and jumped out of the elevator.

He had to go look for a suit.

**Author's Note:**

> [This post!](https://acachette.tumblr.com/post/185886106380/freeky18c-acachette-full-disclosure-i-saw-this)


End file.
